


El nacimiento de una rosa roja

by EskarinaSforza



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Murder, Sad, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EskarinaSforza/pseuds/EskarinaSforza
Summary: Las flores de Afrodita eran las rosas, blancas y puras. Hasta que un día fueron teñidas con sangre.
Relationships: Adonis/Aphrodite (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Aphrodite/Ares (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 3





	El nacimiento de una rosa roja

Nunca se había planteado lo hermosa que sería su flor en otro color que no fuese blanco. Suponía que sería hermosa en cualquier color, pero, pensó con amargura, el rojo le quedaba especialmente bello. También quedaba hermoso en ella. Que belleza era él todavía, aun cuan Tánatos apenado ya había cumplido su encargo.

Fue su hijo mayor el que la levantó del prado y se hizo cargo de que él mortal que había terminado tan abruptamente su vida recibiese una adecuada sepultura. 

La diosa del amor y la belleza estaba triste y derrotada como no se había sentido nunca, pues no solamente había perdido a su hermoso amante, sino que sentía que había perdido la confianza en un amado. Ella, que fue obligada a atarse a un ser que despreciaba y que le devolvía el sentimiento salvo en la ciega lujuria que para con ella intentaba practicar. Ella, que encontró parte del consuelo en los brazos de un querido amante que la entendía y que nunca la hacía sentirse mal por ser quien era.

Suponía que ahora podía decir que había creado una flor. Sonrió con amargura, pensando en que la diosa que se dedicaba a ello ahora estaría más cerca de su Adonis que ella. El pensamiento en su amiga le hizo pensar, se suponía que con la muerte no se puede negociar, pero que la llamasen mortal en lugar de titánide si no podía lograr negociar con Hades sobre la vida de Adonis, si no ya se le ocurriría algo con Perséfone.

Se sintió aliviada con respecto a eso al menos. Ahora la losa en su corazón era Ares. La pasión siempre había sido un nexo de unión entre ellos. Como no recordarlo cuando esta cualidad surgió en movimientos de danza antes de llegar la violencia a su vida. No podía decir que cuando la pasión desbordada desembocase en violencia le hubiese aterrado o asqueado. Sangre de la vertida había sido en su honor y ella se había sentido complacida. No le había importado nunca que un mortal cayese en su honor, o que un mortal cayese a secas.

Que Ares fuese capaz de matar sin mediar palabra a sangre fría a un mortal no era un motivo para repulsa. Era una parte de él que conocía y que sinceramente no lo hacía distinto de cualquier otro dios. Lo que la había horrorizado era que había derramado sangre para arrebatarle algo que la hacía feliz. Si eso lo hubiese hecho Hefesto ni se habría despeinado. Bueno, sí, habría entrado en cólera y se habría vengado por lo menos destrozando su preciado taller con todas sus creaciones dentro. Como primer paso antes de elaborar algo más doloroso, claro. No le sorprendería que Hefesto la atacase de esa manera. A su manera se hacían daño eventualmente de una manera honesta. 

Sus celos le habían dominado lo suficiente como para dañarla conscientemente. El amor tenía un lado espinoso y dañino, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Miró a sus rosas ahora teñidas de escarlata. Sus flores siempre habían sido hermosas y capaces de causar dolor a quien se le acercase. Por eso la gente normal no solía hacer con ellas más que admirarlas sin manipularlas realmente. 

Jugueteó con la rosa recién cortada hasta que sin darse cuenta la estropeó. Había una gota de ícor saliendo de una herida y sin pensarlo más arrojó la flor lejos, con una fuerza desproporcionada mientras profería un alarido terrible. Estaba cansada de metáforas florales, no era la diosa apropiada para ellas. 

El grito hizo eco en la tierra, nada más desgarrador que un grito por un amor perdido por parte de la diosa del mismo. Todos los que lo supieron sintieron pena por el joven Adonis, pero fueron pocos los que entendieron que era Ares el que había sufrido la muerte del afecto.


End file.
